Networking devices, processing capabilities, and memory devices have become cheaper and more commonplace over the past several years. Because these devices have become more readily available, an increasing number of devices have been equipped with networking capabilities and/or Internet access. For example, some refrigerators can be configured to inform users when particular items are finished, out of date, or the like. Similarly, automobiles may be configured to support certain types of network connections and/or communicate with other devices for various purposes.
Malware attacks are sometimes used to exploit network or Internet connectivity to access computing devices such as computers. Malware can be used to interfere with transactions occurring via network connections. For example, man-in-the middle attacks are one type of malware attack in which an attacker intercepts communications between a first device and a second device, and makes changes to the communications for various reasons.
In one example of a man-in-the-middle attack, an attacker may pose as a banking customer and/or intercept communications between the banking customer and a banking system. By modifying input and/or output between the banking customer and the banking system, the attacker may be able to transfer funds into an account associated with the attacker or elsewhere.